Hazelpaw
❝ I beat ya.. Rahh.. And now I’m gonna throw ya..! ❞ — [[Harepaw|'Hare']] to Hazel when they raced A dark brown molly with creamy markings and freckles. She has heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one yellow. She is a very supportive molly, usually helping her sister with her eye colour. Hazel is really intelligent, which she uses to sneak out of camp sometimes - especially being her rebellious self. She is also very reckless, which tends to lead her to do interesting stunts, even if someone told her she'd get hurt, that tends to be her spontaneous and stubborn side. 'Appearance' Heritage: Unknown Description: Hazelpaw is the second oldest in her litter, though the smallest. She is a dark brown molly with creamy markings and freckles as well as blue and yellow heterochromatic eyes. She also has a wild, spikey tuft of fur covering her eyebrow. Palette: : = Base (#52473c) : = Pattern (#fff0df) : = Eyes (#ffe38f)(#badefe) : = Nose + ears + paws (#f1bda9) Voice: Amanda O'neill from Little Witch Academia Scent: she smells of honey Gait: she often stumbles over her paws as she's usually skipping and hopping everywhere - even running fast 'Personality' 'Traits' + supportive, intelligent = reckless, spontaneous - stubborn, rebellious 'Quirks' 'Dislikes' *??? 'Goals' *??? 'Fears' *??? 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue, WindClan Cats Involved: kest, aspen, hare, ferret, etc. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Four kits are born to a single molly. :*[[Kestrelstar|'Kestrelstar']] finds the four kits and adopts them, promising the molly he'd take good care of them. *[[Spiderdance|'Spiderdance']] meets with [[Kestrelstar|'Kestrelstar']], taking the four kits back to [[WindClan|'WindClan']]. :*They now have names! *Kestrel tells them a story about a molly named Marigold. *Hazel finds a bush and spends most of her time in it. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 6-12 moons *They're apprentices! :*Hazel's mentor is [[Koileap|'Koileap']]. *One day, Apricotfern, Lemonkit, Harepaw, Kestrlstar, and Hazelpaw went to the Twoleg place to do their normal thing - scavenge! :*While scavenging, Hare and Hazel decide to race. ::*Hare wins! :* Hazel finds 'feathers' and tries to pick them up until Sparkbite showed himself. Hazel was not grabbing feathers, but instead ThunderClan's deputy's tail. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Kestrelstar/Leader/Adoptive father/Dots ::"I love you lots, pap!!" :Hazelpaw bounced around excitedly, tail wagging happily. :Spiderdance/Warrior/Adoptive brother/Dots ::"Can spiders dance..? I love you!" :Hazel giggled. :Aspenpaw/Apprentice/Brother/Dots ::"I don't really see you around a lot..but I still love you!" :Hazelpaw nodded furiously, giggling. :Ferretpaw/Apprentice/Sister/Dots ::"You're a really good cat!! I love you!!!!!!" :Hazel screeched happily. :Harepaw/Apprentice/Sister/Dots ::"I LOVE YOU!!" :Hazel screeched again, hugging Hare. 'Trivia' *'Harepaw' and Hazelpaw have matching feathers. *'Apricotfern', Lemonkit, Harepaw, Kestrlstar, and Hazelpaw are all part of a scavenging group called 'Vultures' (i think). 'Quotes' * tba!! 'Fanart' Untitled1402.png pineapple.png|sam Bonding_time_in_the_moors.png|ag 1hazelkit.png|ag Hazel_(1).png| kENZIE <33333 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Sleepyboo Category:WindClan Category:Apprentice Category:Characters